


As Long as Your Heart Still Beat

by VONvoltage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a dancer too, Angst, Fluff, I FUCKING LOVE IWAOI, IWAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!, IwaOi equals to angst, IwaOi first time meeting each other, M/M, Rating May Change, University Life, Volleyball Player!Iwaizumi, also imagine oikawa dirty dancing, dancer!oikawa, dont tell me you dont love dancer Akaashi, hanamaki is precious please protect, hey im trying not to sin so much, i have enough sin already, im drowning in IwaOi, just kidding, maybe no dirty dancing, probably mentions of other haikyuu characters, thats my selling point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VONvoltage/pseuds/VONvoltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night after a volleyball practice, Iwaizumi Hajime encounter a dancer who's move captivate him. Brown hair, eyes and a pretty face. He can't help but think that they are two very different people.</p>
<p>He also can't help but think about the dancer before he close his eyes to sleep.</p>
<p>An intersection that brought two contrasting soul together. How will the path be set after this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im Cam and this is my first fic on AO3. This is also my first Haikyuu! and IwaOi fic. I hope you will enjoy reading this even a little bit.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or the characters in it. This is purely a work of fiction and the story is purely based on my own imagination. 
> 
> Happy reading!

　　Iwaizumi wipes off the sweat that is running down the side of his face. His fellow teammates left long ago and the big digital clock on the wall shows that its 25 minutes past 11 p.m. Iwaizumi sigh, he was so involved in practicing his jump serve that he did not realize that it's almost midnight.

　　　　Currently, Iwaizumi is a regular in his university’s volleyball team. He is an efficient player that have a solid receive and strong spike that is actually enough to seal his spot as a regular. However, he always think of a way to improve himself. He always thinks that there is no way to know when will somebody rise up to surpass him and take his place. He has the height to volleyball but it is barely good enough to go against much bigger and taller player from other universities, so he practice hard to get his timing for his block right but since everybody goes home quite early today because its Friday night, he can’t practice blocking because there are no spikers. Because of that, he ends up practicing his jump serve.

　　　　After he finished tidying up the gym, he locks the door and walks away. He starts to think about what to have for his dinner, should he eat on the ramen shop near his house or should he just go back home and cook the instant one himself? His stomach growls. Ahh, ramen shop then, he can’t wait anymore he’s starving.

　　　　Suddenly, he hears a melody coming from a distance. Nobody should have been around since its so late at night. Iwaizumi then he remembers that dance studio is near the gym, maybe someone is still practicing? Iwaizumi walks toward the studio, somehow he is curious to see who is still practicing so late at night.

　　　　The sound definitely come from the studio. Iwaizumi doesn't know how to describe the melody but emotional yet powerful sounds appropriate. Slowly, he pushes the door to the studio, a whiff of cold air conditioner makes him shiver. The light in the studio is very bright because of the reflection from the mirror wall. In the middle of the studio, a man is dancing to the melody that is playing.

　　　　He has brown hair flipping with his movement and fair skin glistening with sweat despite how cold the studio is. The man seems so lost in his dance routine that he don’t even notice Iwaizumi coming into the studio, closing the door behind him. The man twist and bend, twirl and jump and play about on the floor. His body seems to go with the highs and the lows of the melody that plays. His face anguish yet blissful at the same time as if he understands what the melody is telling him. The way his body moves to the tune make it seems like he is telling a story but Iwaizumi can’t put his finger on what kind of story is told. He knows for sure that the dance moves is telling something. Iwaizumi has never been so impressed by how body movement could represent and tell so much, how somebody else’s passion could be felt so much it burns in his chest. Iwaizumi himself is just as lost as the dancer.

　　　　The dancer crouches on the floor and puts out one of his legs, moving it in a circle like a clock’s hand along with his body, slowly standing up before he jumps and twirls, landing on his feet. He is still dancing, the melody is still playing, but somehow his motions seem a little bit off now. After the melody ends, the dancer takes a deep breath and he sits down immediately, wincing in pain.

　　　　“A-are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks.

　　　　The dancer immediately looks towards Iwaizumi, only now noticing his presence. He has bright brown eyes and a handsome face, Iwaizumi realizes.

　　　　“Aa... It’s okay, I probably just overdid myself just now,” the dancer lets out a small laugh but Iwaizumi is not convinced.

　　　　“Let me take a look at it,” Iwaizumi says and walk towards the dancer. The dancer has a confused look on his face like ‘Who is this stranger?’ And ‘Why does he even care?’

　　　　“Umm... O-okay,” the dancer replies, too surprised to say no. Iwaizumi looks at the dancer as if to ask for permission to touch his ankle and the dancer hesitantly nods. Iwaizumi lightly touches the dancer ankle and the dancer winces. He tries the lift up the dancer’s leg but the dancer stops him, saying that it's painful.

　　　　“Maybe it's a light sprain. Does the studio have a first aid kit?” Iwaizumi asks.

　　　　“Yeah, somewhere at the back of the prep room,” The dancer answers and Iwaizumi releases the dancer’s leg. He uses his bag to put under the dancer’s sprained ankle before he goes to retrieve the first aid kit. Iwaizumi uses his own cooling spray, which he always keeps in his bag, to spray on the dancer’s ankle before he neatly wraps a bandage around the dancer’s foo.

　　“There, you’re set,” Iwaizumi finally says.

　　“Wow... thank you so much. You’re quite good at this.” The dancer says, inspecting the bandage.

　　“Well I’m a volleyball player so I studied quite a bit on the first aid treatment, but that should be okay for now. Just don’t stress your leg for a few days, rest up.” Iwaizumi says, and the dancer raises his eyebrow quite a bit. Iwaizumi is not sure whether it means ‘Wow you’re bossy’ or something else.

　　“Who are you, kind stranger?” The dancer says with a crafty smile.

　　“I-Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi Hajime, second-year sports science student and volleyball player. You?”

　　“Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru, second-year language and art student. Nice to meet you. Did you just finish volleyball practice?” Oikawa asks with a smile.

　　“Aah yes, I just finished my practice when I heard someone in the studio so I came here.”

　　“Ehh, was the music that loud?” Oikawa says.

　　“Naah, don’t worry about it It didn’t bother me at all. Plus there’s nobody left here. It’s... already midnight,” Iwaizumi says as he looks at his watch. “Should we go now? Are you okay? Can you walk?” Iwaizumi asks and helps Oikawa stand.

　　“Ahh yes, seems like it's not too bad, I can still walk. Thank you,” Oikawa says again with a smile. ‘This guy sure has a nice smile’ Iwaizumi thought.

　　“Where do you live?” Iwaizumi asks.

　　“At the flat near our university, you know, where most of the students live at,” Oikawa replies.

　　“I live around there too, here, I’ll walk you home.”

　　“Really? You don’t have to, I’ll be fine!”

　　“There’s no way I’ll let you walk alone with your legs like that, come on, the ramen shop might be closed if we’re late,”

　　“Kinoshita Ramen?”

　　“Yes, you know that ramen shop too? Their shoyu ramen...” Iwaizumi mumbles dreamily.

　　Oikawa laughs. “Of course! I love their ramen too!”

　　“W-would you like to join me?” Iwaizumi asks Oikawa.

　　“If you don’t mind, of course.” Oikawa says with a smile.

　　“I don’t at all, let's go! Is that your stuff over there?” Iwaizumi points toward a mint green bag that rests against the mirror wall and Oikawa nods. Iwaizumi helps retrieve the bag while Oikawa proceeds to turn off all the switches in the studio.

　　The night is cold and Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa shivers when the cool air blows. He thinks about offering his jacket to Oikawa but then he realizes that it would be kind of weird since they’re both guys. Both of them walk in silence, at first, not knowing what to talk about. It’s Oikawa who breaks the silence.

　　“So... Iwaizumi-san, where are you from?” Oikawa asks. He can’t help but feel like that was an awkward question to start a conversation. Or maybe he’s just thinking too much about it.

　　“Drop the -san and just call me Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa nods. “I’m from Miyagi, how about you?”

　　“I’m from Tokyo,” Oikawa says. Silence again. ‘See, this is why the question. “Where are you from?” is an awkward question to start. I just don’t know what to ask after that,’ Oikawa thought.

　　“Oikawa-san...”

　　“Just Oikawa is fine, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa says with a smile and a glance towards Iwaizumi.

　　“A-ah,” Iwaizumi nods with a small smile. “Oikawa, are you a professional dancer?”

　　“Eh, what makes you think so? I’m not a pro dancer. I just dance because... I love it.”

　　“Really?! You were really good! I’m not a good judge for dance though but your dance is very... very...” For a moment, Iwaizumi frustrates over the fact that he can’t find the right word to describe Oikawa’s dance. He wants to say beautiful... But he doesn't know why the word won’t come out. And not to mention, Oikawa is looking at him with anticipation and quite a funny smile because Iwaizumi must have been making quite an amusing expression while thinking of that one word to describe Oikawa’s dance.

　　“Very?”

　　“Very... heartfelt.” Iwaizumi finally says the first word other than beautiful that crosses is mind.

　　Oikawa raises his eyebrow and smiles a little. “Well, t-thank you. That’s the first time somebody has described my dance as heartfelt.”

　　“Well, it really is.. It almost feels like... I don’t know how to say this. Umm... Feels like you’re telling me a story, but I don’t really know what story...” Iwaizumi says with an awkward expression on his face.

　　Oikawa can feel his cheeks warming up to that statement but he just laughs. “You’re quite an interesting guy, Iwaizumi. How long have you been playing volleyball?”

　　“Since primary school. I loved playing volleyball since I was a kid. It has always been my passion,” Iwaizumi then turns to take a good look at Oikawa and Oikawa looks back at him in confusion. “You would make a good volleyball player.” Iwaizumi tells him.

　　“Why?”

　　“Because you’re so tall! Even taller than me, damn that pisses me off,” Iwaizumi explains playfully and Oikawa laughs.

　　“Ehh, but I only played volleyball during PE at school and at the beach. Plus, I’m not really good at anything other than language or dancing. I hope I can watch you in a game someday, though.”

　　“Oh, our team just finished the spring tournament. For now, we don’t exactly have any tournament except for practice matches but... If you want to, I will tell you if we’re having any matches.”

　　“Really?! Of course, I want to. Thank you!!!”

　　“Eh? Thank you for wanting to come and support the team,” Iwaizumi says with a smile.

　　Oikawa laughs. “You’re welcome.”

　　Both of them are lucky because Kinoshita Ramen is still open even though it’s so late at night. They have their meal and a small talk about themselves. Surprisingly the conversation flowed smoother than both of them thought it would. From their brief conversations, Iwaizumi found that both of them are quite different in a lot of aspects but somehow they are warming up to each other.

　　After the meal, Iwaizumi walks Oikawa home. Oikawa’s house is actually just a few minutes away from his. Before they part ways, they exchange their e-mail address to keep in contact. After all, Iwaizumi did say that he would tell Oikawa if he ever has any volleyball games. Iwaizumi thinks that it's only fair since he did watch Oikawa’s dance.

　　　　Before he leaves, he reminds Oikawa to not put pressure on his ankle so that it’d heal fast. He doesn't know why he feels like he has to remind Oikawa of that. Oikawa is an adult that is supposed to know how to take care of himself. But Iwaizumi reminds him anyway. Oikawa seems like the kind of guy that would torture himself for the sake of something he loves.

　　There are a few missed calls and text messages on his phone’s notifications. Iwaizumi felt his phone vibrating in his pants quite a few times during the time he was eating with Oikawa but he ignored them.

　　　　Something about talking with Oikawa makes Iwaizumi thinks that nothing else matters. The missed calls and texts were all from his girlfriend. Iwaizumi sighs, thinking that he’ll just call her tomorrow. He can’t deal with his girlfriend right now. Especially when a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty face who he just met is invading his thoughts and mind.

Iwaizumi wonders when he will see Oikawa again before he drifts off to the dreamland.


	2. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late updates! I just finished my semester so I've been a bit busy... I'm sorry again! Also my fic is beta-ed by [999kennys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/999kennys). (THANK YOU VIN!!!)  
> Happy reading!

　“Oi, wake up.”  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi grunts. He hesitantly raises his head from the table and look at his friend who woke him up with an annoyed and sleepy expression on his face. “What is it, Issei? I’m-” He yawns. “-sleepy. Where’s Takahiro?” Iwaizumi looks around, searching for his other friend.  
　　  
　　“He’s skipping today. He stayed up till 4 and couldn’t wake up this morning,” Issei says.  
　　  
　　“Ehh… What was he doing?” Iwaizumi asks.  
　　  
　　“Forget about what he was doing last night, what were you doing last night?” His friend raises his thick eyebrows.  
　　  
　　‘Hmm... It looks like caterpillars.’ Iwaizumi tries his best to contain his laugh.  
　　  
　　“If you’re thinking about my eyebrows, you better shut up before I pluck yours!” Issei says with an annoyed look on his face.  
　　  
　　“What... I said nothing.” Iwaizumi says with a smirk.  
　　  
　　“How long do you think I’ve known you??? Ugh, whatever.” Issei sighs. “I need to tell you that the love of your life has been bugging me since last night, asking me where you were at,” He explains. “Where have you been?” Issei asks.  
　　  
　　‘He looks so annoyed. Especially with those eyebrows of his.’ Iwaizumi thought.  
　　  
　　“H A J I M E, focus!” Issei says as he slaps the back of Iwaizumi’s head.  
　　  
　　“Ow… that hurts okay,” Iwaizumi says. He lets out a deep sigh before answering. “I was practicing till late yesterday, and then...” Iwaizumi pauses as he thought back on the pretty-faced boy he met yesterday. For a moment, his mind is invaded by Oikawa.  
　　  
　　“Then?” Issei says and cuts Iwaizumi’s train of thoughts about Oikawa.  
　　  
　　“-then... I met a... friend, and we went to eat ramen together. After that it’s already damn late at night and I was tired so I went straight to bed because I have to wake up early for this class. I did think of calling her today but I forgot to,” Just as Issei is about to open his mouth to say something but Iwaizumi cuts in. “I will go and meet her later and apologize,” Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes.  
　　  
　　“Good. You’re her boyfriend, not me,” Issei says.  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi grunts again and lays his head on the table, facing away from Issei. “I know.” He yawns and starts to close his eyes before he feels another slap from Issei at the back of his head.  
　　  
　　“Ow, what’s that for?” Iwaizumi says, sitting up straight again.  
　　  
　　“Mr. Takeda is here, dumbass.” Issei says with that annoyed look on his face again.  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi sighs and turns his attention to whatever Mr. Takeda is saying. It’s useless. He can’t focus at all. He instead tries to think about what he should say to his girlfriend later.  
　　  
　　Nothing. He can’t think of a word to say to his girlfriend. It’s not like he has to explain himself or what happened yesterday anyway. He does love his girlfriend, but she can be a bit overbearing for him to handle sometimes.  
　　  
　　He ends up thinking about whether he will bump into Oikawa again during practice later. Well, the gym and the studio are pretty near to each other. Hmm... There are possibilities. Wait, he hurt his ankle. Iwaizumi sighs, there’s no way he’s going to bump into Oikawa.  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi shakes his head when he remembers that he’s been thinking about Oikawa. ‘What the heck Hajime? Get a grip.’ Iwaizumi reprimanded himself.  
　　  
　　　Issei looks at his friend and rolls his eyes. ‘Hopeless.’ Issei thought as he proceeds to copy the lecture notes. He knows Iwaizumi will ask him for it later.  
　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　  
　　  
　　After class, Iwaizumi texts his girlfriend saying that they should meet after he’s done with volleyball practice. Volleyball practices ends at night. His girlfriend replies with answers that Iwaizumi knows well enough mean she is unhappy. However, she knows better than to come in between Iwaizumi and volleyball so she just agrees to the time set by him. Iwaizumi sighs once again and puts his phone away to go to his next class. He chases Issei, who moves ahead of him, to ask for the lecture notes that he missed.  
　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　

　　Iwaizumi is on his way to practice with his bag slung over his shoulder, wearing the team’s jacket over his usual practice attire: a sleeveless black shirt with mint green volleyball shorts. He has earphones in, playing his workout playlist to get him in the mood. Suddenly, he feels somebody grabbing his shoulder from behind and he harshly turns around in shock. His eyes meet brown ones.  
　　  
　　It's Oikawa. Oikawa has an awkward smile pasted on his face and gives an awkward wave towards Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pulls out his earphones.  
　　  
　　“Oikawa... Damn... You surprised me.” Iwaizumi says and he can feel one side of his mouth tilting up into an awkward smile, matching Oikawa’s.  
　　  
　　“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to surprise you!” Oikawa says with both of his hands in front of his face in an apologizing manner, the tilting sides of his wide smile peeking from the sides of his hands. 

　　’Adorable.’ Iwaizumi unconsciously thought.  
　　  
　　“I called for you, though I did not notice that you were wearing the earphones.” Oikawa explains. “Are you going to volleyball practice?” Oikawa asks but no words come out of Iwaizumi’s mouth. He just stands there, staring at Oikawa.  
　　  
　　‘How can somebody be... this adorable and beautiful?’ He thought. Oikawa looks at him with a confused expression. Oikawa looks behind himself to see if there is somebody behind him before returning his confused gaze to Iwaizumi. He waves his hands in front of Iwaizumi’s face. ‘I never thought that I would see him again today and now that he’s here...’ Iwaizumi thought.  
　　  
　　“Iwaizumi?” Oikawa says, waving both of his hands in front of Iwaizumi’s face.  
　　  
　　‘Adorable...’  
　　  
　　“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa raises his voice a bit and Iwaizumi snaps from his trance of unconscious thoughts.  
　　  
　　“Ohh, ahh... Yeah, w-what is it Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks. He’s confused with what just happened to him. “Wait, did you just call me Iwa-chan?”  
　　  
　　Oikawa pouts. “Well, I did... Are you okay?”  
　　  
　　“I-I’m fine... I was just... Aaah... Lost in my thoughts for a while. It doesn’t matter. What were you saying?”  
　　  
　　“I said, are you going to volleyball practice?” Oikawa repeats with a smile.  
　　  
　　“Ahh yeah, I am. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to rest your ankle. Don’t tell me you’re going to the studio to dance...”  
　　  
　　“Iwa-chan, I just finished my class there-,” he says, pointing to the language department building, which is also quite near to the studio and gymnasium. “-and I always pass by here on my way home. Don’t worry, okay?”  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi blushes, realizing that he made the wrong assumption. “I-I’m sorry... And I’m not worried... I was just...umm..reminding you in case you forgot.” He says, with his left hand placed at the back of his neck, a sign of his embarrassment.  
　　  
　　Oikawa laughs. “Don’t worry about it, Iwa-chan... Can I watch your practice? I just want to watch you play volleyball... If you don’t mind, of course.” Oikawa asks.  
　　  
　　　Iwaizumi smile. “Of course, I don’t mind at all. Let’s go.”  
　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　  
　　  
　　When both of them arrived at the gym, Iwaizumi’s teammates are already there. It’s a day off for the team but Iwaizumi and some of his teammates whom he’s close with usually reserve the gym, taking advantage of having the gymnasium all to themselves.  
　　  
　　“Hey, hey, hey, Iwaizumi! You’re late today!” Bokuto shouts as he approaches Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Ehh... Iwaizumi...” Bokuto’s usually enthusiastic voice drops in volume.  
　　  
　　“What is it, Bokuto?” Iwaizumi prepares himself. Bokuto is going to say something to piss Iwaizumi off. It’s his favourite recreational activity.  
　　  
　　Bokuto places his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders but his eyes are looking at Oikawa, who seems to be confused at the guy in front of him. “You do have friends... I’m so proud of you!” Bokuto exclaims with his free arms covering his eyes, mocking a cry.  
　　  
　　“I HAVE FRIENDS, OKAY BOKUTO!?” Iwaizumi yells and smacks Bokuto’s head.  
　　  
　　“Ow... tch, Iwaizumi that hurts!” Bokuto pouts. “Hey, what’s your name? I'm Bokuto!” Bokuto introduces himself to Oikawa in an obviously excited manner.  
　　  
　　“Ah, I’m Oikawa. It’s nice to meet you, Bokuto.”  
　　  
　　“Yo... Who do we have here?” Kuroo approaches from behind Bokuto with Daichi at his side. Kuroo slings his arms on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I’m Kuroo, and this is Daichi,” Daichi nods politely at Oikawa and Oikawa returns the respect.  
　　  
　　“I’m Oikawa,” Oikawa introduces himself with a smile.  
　　  
　　“Are you a volleyball player too? You’re really tall.” Daichi says.  
　　  
　　“Ehh... No, I’m not. I’m actually a dancer.”  
　　  
　　“A dancer?!” Kuroo and Bokuto shout simultaneously.  
　　  
　　“Yes,” Oikawa lightly laugh at Kuroo and Bokuto’s expression. “I’m just here to watch you guys practice if that’s okay with you.”  
　　  
　　“Nah, we don’t mind, you can even join us.” Daichi says.  
　　  
　　“No he can’t, he hurt his ankle last night.” Iwaizumi interjects.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I’m sorry. I hope it will heal soon.” Daichi says.  
　　  
　　“It’s okay, and thank you.” Oikawa smiles.  
　　  
　　“Told you that you have the height for volleyball,” Iwaizumi says in a low voice to Oikawa and he lightly elbows Oikawa who rolls his eyes and smile back at him. Iwaizumi leads Oikawa to the side of the court and reminds him to be aware of the stray balls. “Come on, come on, let’s practice! Are you guys warmed up?” Iwaizumi shouts to Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi.  
　　  
　　“We’re all warmed up.” Daichi responds.  
　　  
　　“Good, hold on... Let me warm up and then we’ll start a two on two.” Iwaizumi says as he starts his warming up routine.  
　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

　　“That was really cool, Iwa-chan!!!” Oikawa says after the two on two, handing a clean towel to Iwaizumi for him to wipe his sweat off. “Especially when you jumped to spike the ball. That was really awesome!”  
　　  
　　“A-ahh... Thank you, but Bokuto’s spike is much more powerful. Damn that guy...” Iwaizumi says as he glares at Bokuto, who was practically lying on the floor, exhausted. “Oi! Don’t lie down right after practice, you dumbass!” Iwaizumi calls out to Bokuto.  
　　  
　　“I think he died.” Kuroo snickers.  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Stay dead Bokuto.”  
　　  
　　“But...” Oikawa pauses.  
　　  
　　“Hm?”  
　　  
　　“Iwa-chan is cooler!” Oikawa beams.  
　　  
　　“The fact that you call me Iwa-chan makes me sound less cool.”  
　　  
　　“So... I can’t call you that?” Oikawa asks, his eyes looking into Iwaizumi’s intensely, as if he is asking a very important question. Iwaizumi can feel his cheeks warming up, so he tears his eyes away from Oikawa’s, pretending to look for his water bottle in his bag. “Iwa-chan?”  
　　  
　　Iwaizumi sighs. “I don’t mind really, go ahead.” Iwaizumi says, still not looking at Oikawa as he takes a gulp of water from his water bottle, trying his best to conceal an indescribable flood of feelings in his chest. Iwaizumi can almost feel how happy Oikawa is for that one simple thing without even looking at him.  
　　  
　　　“Hajime...” A woman’s voice calls out to Iwaizumi and he knows who she is. Iwaizumi turns to look at the open gymnasium door and there she is, his girlfriend.  
　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　

(Oikawa’s Point of View)

　　“Ah Arisa, you’re here.” Iwaizumi says as he stands up to greet her, leaving Oikawa there, confused. “Come in, are you coming from the night class?”  
　　  
　　The woman groans and scrunches her face in annoyance. She still looks really beautiful scrunching her face, Oikawa notices. “Yes... Nekomata-sensei is extra evil today.” She sighs as Iwa-chan takes her bag from her and gives her a kiss on her lips.  
　　  
　　A wave. Oikawa feels a wave of something really violent in his chest. He looks away.  
　　  
　　“Ohhh, Arisa~” Bokuto waves at the woman and so does Kuroo and Daichi. The woman waves back with a sweet smile on her face.  
　　  
　　“Oi, I thought you were dead.” Kuroo says to Bokuto. Bokuto sticks his tongue out at Kuroo, who’s playfully kicking Bokuto.  
　　  
　　“Come on, I want to introduce you to someone.” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa and he knows that he is coming towards him. Oikawa pretends to fidget with his phone, not knowing what else to do.  
　　  
　　‘Don’t come here...’  
　　  
　　“Arisa, this is Oikawa, my friend, and he is a dancer. Oikawa, this is Arisa, my girlfriend.” Oikawa stands up and puts on a smile, slightly nodding at her as a sign of greeting.  
　　  
　　‘Girlfriend...I never thought he had one...’  
　　  
　　“Hi, I’m Oikawa. Nice to meet you Arisa.” Oikawa says politely.  
　　  
　　‘...She’s pretty...’  
　　  
　　“Hello Oikawa.. I’m Arisa, nice to meet you too.” she says with a smile. “And... Hajime, we need to talk.” She says in a low voice to Iwaizumi and then turns around, heading towards the exit.  
　　  
　　“Ahh yes, um... Okay...” Iwaizumi says, his eyes linger at Oikawa for a moment before he turns away, following his girlfriend.  
　　  
　　“Umm... Iwa-chan?” Oikawa calls out and Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa. “I’m going home first, okay? I-I need to get some groceries before the supermarket closes.” Oikawa says.  
　　  
　　“Ah, I see. Okay then. Take care and rest your ankle.” Iwaizumi says, and that makes Oikawa smile.  
　　  
　　‘He cares.’  
　　  
　　“Okay... See you Iwa-chan.,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi smiles at him before turning to the exit.  
　　  
　　Oikawa then packs his stuff up and say his thanks to Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi who says that he is always welcomed to come and watch their practice. Oikawa smile and says that he would come to watch them again.  
　　  
　　Oikawa spot Iwaizumi and his girlfriend sitting closely next to each other on a bench under the lamppost in front of the gymnasium. His heart aches for no reason at all.  
　　  
　　He goes to sleep with constrictions in his chest that keeps him awake that night.  
　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huwaa... what do you think of other characters' appearance and Oikawa's POV? I hope I nail him right. Even though this is practically an AU, I still want to keep the character's personality close to the original ones! Thank you for reading. Leave a kudos if you love my works and feel free to comment and critique me! I'm open to learning new things :D. Thank you so much!!!


	3. Alien Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally... chapter 3... actually [999kennys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/999kennys) finished beta reading this chapter a few days ago...maybe more than a few days ago but I've just been too busy and occupied and distracted sometimes that I forgot to post this... I'm sorry. But honestly, don't expect regular update from me. I suck. But I will finish this fic!!! so...before I talk too much... Happy reading and have fun!!!

　　　　 The night air is quite cold and Iwaizumi shivers in his training clothes. His girlfriend is already seated on a bench under a lamp post, her mind must be running with questions.  
　　　　  
　　　　‘It was not that big of a deal.’ Iwaizumi thought and he sighs softly before he sits next to her.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Where were you last night?” Arisa asks, her gray eyes meeting his green ones. Iwaizumi groans and he could feel Arisa’s annoyance growing.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I was with Oikawa--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“What?!” Arisa’s voice is suddenly a pitch higher and Iwaizumi looks at her, frowning. “Why were you with him?!”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I don’t get why you’re getting angry over here,” Iwaizumi says with a serious tone.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Can you just answer me first?” Arisa says as she rolls her eyes.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Look, I just met the guy yesterday after practice. I heard him practicing in the studio so I went to check out because...well it was late and at first I don’t know it was him. He injured his ankle while dancing, so I just help him out--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Wh--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Wait, listen first,” Iwaizumi says firmly, stopping her. He knows his girlfriend tends to make speculations especially when she’s unhappy with something.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I helped him, then we went for ramen and that’s it.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Then why don’t you call me back when you got back home? You know how many times I called and text you.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“It was already late night okay...and I was tired from practice.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“You can go and have ramen with that guy but you can’t call me back? Wow.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you seem so...so angry with Oikawa? What did he ever--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Iwaizumi he’s gay.”  
　　　　  
　　　　It’s like a slap to Iwaizumi’s face. He is slightly taken aback by that statement. He has nothing at all against gay people, his friends Issei and Takahiro is a couple and he is completely fine with it. But he never thought Oikawa is gay too. For some reason, that fact lingers in his mind.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Well... So? Issei and Takahiro are gay too...I dare bet that Bokuto and Kuroo are too. I don’t see the issue over here.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“He might like you.”  
　　　　  
　　　　“For god’s sake Arisa, that’s what you worry about? I just met that guy yesterday! Stop being...suspicious over everything.” Iwaizumi says and Arisa’s face changes. Iwaizumi knows that she feels guilty for her thoughts towards Oikawa.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I’m sorry, I was just... I was just worried,” She says with a low voice and her eyes are looking down. Iwaizumi sighs and moves closer to pull her in towards him, her head nestled on Iwaizumi’s chest.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You don’t have to... Why did you call me yesterday?” Iwaizumi asks, his hands combing through her hair.  
　　　　  
　　　　“N-nothing, it’s really nothing don’t worry about it.” she says and wrap her arms around Iwaizumi.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Okay then,” Iwaizumi says. He feels his girlfriend’s lips against his neck, softly kissing it and he sigh softly. “Want to stay the night tonight?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yes,” Arisa whispers.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Stay here, I’m going to pack my stuff up,” He says as he lets go of the embrace to get his stuff.  
　　  
　　　　That night, Arisa is aggressive. She pulls and claws at Iwaizumi. She has always been but tonight is... different. Her voice louder than usual to the point that Iwaizumi worries that his neighbor might hear them. However, Iwaizumi can’t focus on Arisa. His mind and heart are elsewhere. Oikawa is that elsewhere. Iwaizumi can’t stop thinking about him.  
　　　　  
　　　　‘That guy is like an alien.’ Iwaizumi thought. ‘He invades my mind. He is strange in his own way. He calls me ‘Iwa-chan’ even though we just met yet I am not the slightest offended or annoyed by it. He has that one look in his eyes that makes it so hard to say no. He is so much more than he portrays to be and I want to unravel that. He is just so--’  
　　　　  
　　　　Arisa suddenly pulls on Iwaizumi’s hair, shaking him away from the thought of Oikawa. “A-Are you okay Hajime?” she asks. Iwaizumi can’t see her face clearly because it’s quite dark.  
　　　　  
　　　　“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi lies.  
　　　　  
　　　　Arisa lets out a loud moan, indicating that she is coming. Iwaizumi thrust harder, just wanting it to end soon. He really doesn't feel like having sex at all tonight but Arisa is already all over him by the time they reach his flat. He didn’t get a chance to say ‘no’.  
　　　　  
　　　　Arisa comes and immediately fell asleep afterward. Iwaizumi cleans her up and himself.  
　　　　  
　　　　That night Iwaizumi can’t stop thinking about Oikawa again. Oikawa will be the cause of insomnia to Iwaizumi.  
　　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 　　　　The next day, after practice is over, Iwaizumi rushes to the dance studio to see if Oikawa is there. His teammates look at him strangely. Iwaizumi always does his own practice after the team practice is over but not today. He needs to see Oikawa. He just feels a strong need to see Oikawa for reasons that he can’t justify.  
　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi slowly pushes the door to the dance studio and peeks inside, looking for Oikawa. There're other dancers in there but Iwaizumi is pretty sure Oikawa is not there.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Are you looking for somebody?” a voice says.  
　　　　  
　　　　It’s a boy with silver hair and a kind reassuring face.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Um... I’m looking for Oikawa,”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Ahh, Oikawa...” The silver haired boy notes, it suggests that he knows Oikawa. “Akaashi!” He calls. Another boy who is warming up turns to look at them. That boy has sharp eyes and a delicate face.  
　　　　  
　　　　Akaashi walks towards their direction, his eyes looking back and forth between Iwaizumi and the silver haired boy. “What is it Suga-senpai?” Akaashi’s asks the silver haired boy.  
　　　　  
　　　　“This guy is looking for Oikawa. Do you know where he is? You guys are classmates right?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Ohh... Oikawa,” Akaashi says looking at Iwaizumi. “Oikawa didn’t come to class today. I don’t know where he is. Usually, he would text or call me if he is not coming to class or practice...but...he didn’t say anything this time. I’m sorry I can’t help you,”  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi is slightly disappointed. He bit his lips. ‘Where did that guy go?’  
　　　　  
　　　　“Is everything okay?...Umm...what should I call you?” the silver haired boy asks  
　　　　  
　　　　“Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. That was rude. I’m Iwaizumi. You?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I’m Sugawara, just call me Suga and this is Akaashi,” Suga says with a warm smile. “Is everything okay? Did something happens to Oikawa?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“I don’t know. He tagged along with me for my volleyball practice yesterday. He went home earlier than me, though. I am worried because he injured his ankle the day before yesterday so I--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Again?!” Akaashi says. His voice is slightly higher. He looks slightly angry.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Again? What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asks, his brow furrowed.  
　　　　  
　　　　Akaashi’s mouth curled in obvious annoyance and he walk away from Suga and Iwaizumi. “I’m sorry about Akaashi. He’s like that whenever Oikawa does something stupid, Oikawa had an ankle injury from his last performance and it still haven’t recovered completely. Akaashi and I are helping him to get back on dancing.” Suga says. “Oikawa you see... Is a guy that like to push himself too hard. I bet he’s going to get an hour-long of a lecture from Akaashi when he comes to practice.” Suga sigh.  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi clenches his fist. He didn’t know that Oikawa already had an injury before. It can’t be helped. He has only known Oikawa for 3 days. He can’t expect to know everything about Oikawa.  
　　　　  
　　　　But Iwaizumi feels so terrible. He feels so sad and at the same time slightly angry. How could Oikawa dances like he did while he shouldn’t?  
　　　　  
　　　　“I’m sorry for disturbing your practice hours Suga-san. Thank you so much.” Iwaizumi says and he storms out of the studio. He can hear Suga calling him from behind but he ignores him. He just keeps on walking, his chest is burning with foreign fire.  
　　　　  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 　　　　Iwaizumi found himself, in front of Oikawa’s door. It's quiet. He might not be at home, Iwaizumi thought to himself  
　　　　  
　　　　He knocks on the door anyway. No answer. He knocks again. “Oikawa, it's me Iwaizumi.”  
　　　　  
　　　　Still no answer. Iwaizumi touches the door knob, twisting it and realized that the door is not locked. Iwaizumi’s heart beats faster. Oikawa can’t be so careless as to leave his door unlocked right? Iwaizumi let himself in reluctantly. “Oikawa, I’m coming in. Are you there?” Iwaizumi calls.  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi receives no answer, again.  
　　　　  
　　　　Oikawa’s house is quite a mess. ‘Geez, this guy need to clean his house a bit.’ Iwaizumi thought. Iwaizumi figures that Oikawa must be in his room. There’s only one room in Oikawa’s flat which is the same as his.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Oikawa? Are you there?” Iwaizumi asks as he twists the knob to Oikawa’s room. The door is locked. There’s still no answer.  
　　　　  
　　　　 ‘Is he really not at home?’ “Oikawa?” Iwaizumi calls again, his voice higher but there is still no answer. Iwaizumi sighs and starts to turns around to leave. He should have texted Oikawa before coming. Iwaizumi takes out his phone to type a message to Oikawa.  
　　　　  
　　　　‘Hey, It’s me Iwaizumi. I went to ur house but ur not there. R U ok?’  
　　　　*send*  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi is about to leave when he hears beeping sounds coming from inside of Oikawa’s room. Iwaizumi whips back around.  
　　　　  
　　　　That dumbass.  
　　  
　　　　“Oikawa, I know you’re in there... Open up,” Iwaizumi calls through the outside of the door. No response.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Oikawa!!” Iwaizumi hollers, his voice higher. “God fucking damn it I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Iwaizumi says and shakes his head. He steps back a little before marching forward, using his shoulder to force the door open. The door cracks open. Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he broke the door.  
　　　　  
　　　　Darkness.  
　　　　  
　　　　Oikawa’s room is dark but Iwaizumi can hear soft sobbing. Iwaizumi turns the lights on and he sees Oikawa on the floor beside his bed, his face stained with tears. His eyes are red and his hair is a mess. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath. ‘Oika--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Don’t come closer!!!” Oikawa shouts, cutting Iwaizumi off. His voice cracks. He turns his eyes away from Iwaizumi. “I don’t want you to see me like this! For fuck’s sake, can’t you just fucking leave?!”  
　　　　  
　　　　“No! I’m not going to leave you like this!” Iwaizumi walks toward Oikawa. He tries to touch Oikawa’s shoulder but Oikawa flinches and swings his hands in an attempt to shoo Iwaizumi. The back of his hands collide with Iwaizumi’s cheek. It hurts. It burns. Seeing Oikawa like this hurts Iwaizumi. “Go away! I don’t need you to--”  
　　　　  
　　　　“SHUT THE FUCK UP OIKAWA!!” Iwaizumi shouts to silence him. He holds Oikawa’s face in his hands, forcing Oikawa to look at him. Oikawa’s brown eyes widen in shock.  
　　　　  
　　　　“What happened to you?” Iwaizumi asks in a softer voice. Oikawa lowers his eyes, refusing to meet Iwaizumi’s. “You don’t want to talk? Fine then. But lets get you cleaned up.” Iwaizumi releases of Oikawa’s face and offers his hand to the other boy.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Come on.” Iwaizumi urges.  
　　　　  
　　　　Oikawa ignores his hand, slightly pouting. Iwaizumi hates the fact that he still looks so adorable in this state of his. “Oikawa...” Iwaizumi says with a threat in his voice. Oikawa grasps to Iwaizumi’s hand, although hesitantly. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa up in return. Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa is holding on to his hands tightly and that Oikawa is limping badly. Iwaizumi bites his lip. ‘What the hell happened to him? He was walking just fine yesterday.’  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi can hear the sound of the water running in the bathroom. Oikawa is taking a bath. Iwaizumi sets out clothes for Oikawa to wear on his bed. Iwaizumi sighs as he looks around Oikawa’s house. He starts to clean up a bit.  
　　　　  
　　　　“What are you doing Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks as he steps out of the shower. He has a towel around his waist and his hair is dripping wet. Oikawa’s hand is rested on the walls for support.  
　　　　  
　　　　‘He has such a nice body.’ Iwaizumi start to think as he looks at the half naked Oikawa.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Um, just cleaning up a bit. Your house is such a mess I can’t stand it.” Iwaizumi says as he walks toward Oikawa to help him.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You don’t have to Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.  
　　　　  
　　　　“But I want to, so shut up Oikawa,” Iwaizumi retorts.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yes boss~” Oikawa sings.  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi doesn’t believe that this is the same guy that was ugly crying and sulking prior.  
　　　　  
　　　　The mess is not as bad as Iwaizumi thought it was. He finishes tidying the living room when Oikawa is done slipping his clothes on.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Iwa-chan, you picked my favorite t-shirt out of the bunch,” Oikawa says with a bright smile on his face. The t-shirt that Iwaizumi picked was a light green t-shirt with a print of an alien dancing at the front.  
　　　　  
　　　　“Really? That shirt?” Iwaizumi says with a smirk as he sits on Oikawa’s bed next to his.  
　　　　  
　　　　“What?! It's cute, okay?!”  
　　　　  
　　　　“What are you? 5 years old?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“MEAN IWA-CHAN~!”  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi smiles. “Oikawa, I need to ask you something,” Iwaizumi starts.  
　　　　  
　　　　“You sound so serious, Iwa-chan... If you keep up with that you’re going to grow old fast!”  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi slaps the back of Oikawa’s head with a little force and Oikawa yelps, pursing his lips like he’s sulking. “Listen up, Oikawa... I met your friends earlier today”  
　　　　  
　　　　“My friends? Akaashi and Suga-kun? You went to the studio?”  
　　　　  
　　　　“Yes, I did. Oikawa...” Iwaizumi hesitates. He doesn’t know how to say what he wants to say, especially with Oikawa’s big brown eyes looking at him like that. Those big brown eyes that are invading his mind. Those big brown eyes that seem so clear but holds so much more than what it shows. As Iwaizumi is thinking this, he doesn’t notice until it’s too late.  
　　　　  
　　　　Gentleness.  
　　　　  
　　　　Iwaizumi feels something gentle touching his lips.  
　　　　  
　　　　It’s Oikawa. It’s Oikawa kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue...... that ending come in a whim tbh...I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm sorry for any mistakes and I'm always open for suggestions!!  
> my fic was beta-ed by [999kennys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/999kennys) Love you Vin thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, the first chapter. My fic is beta-ed by [999kennys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/999kennys) . Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments and tell me if I should continue this :) .Kudos and subscribe if you love my fic! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!


End file.
